Glossary
The following page is a glossary of terms used in Eternal Lunia. Search for a term by using Ctrl+F, or navigate by the first letter. # *'75:' A skill available to rebirthed characters who have reached level 75. A *'Air Combo:' Attacking an enemy after they have been hit into the air will start an air combo. In PVE, your damage increases as your air combo count increases; in PVP, your damage decreases. Air combo count will reset upon dropping the enemy. *'Arien (Archer):' One of the playable characters. Has powerful melee combos. *'Arta (Engineer):' One of the playable characters. Has high damage, delays, and mana consumption. Capable of crafting materials used in fortification of accessories and support equipment. *'Asuka (Dual Wield Swordsman):' One of the playable characters. A short ranged attacker with excellent mobility and combos, and decent survivability. *'Aquarius (BR: Aquários):' The normal square. Most NPCs are found here. B *'Best General (BG, Invincible Set):' One of the possible equipment sets obtainable from Great Boxes, known for its high Str bonus. However, it reduces Int. C *'Class Type:' Determines which stat your character gains more benefits from. Characters may either be a Dex, Vit, or Int type class. In your character information window, the value of the stat corresponding to your class type will be highlighted in yellow. *'Compression:' A system which allows players to compress a stack of items into a single stackable item, saving inventory space. *'Conquests:' A system similar to achievements, applicable to Episode stages. Most conquest requirements are not explicitly stated, and must be inferred from given hints. D *'Dacy (Puppeteer):' One of the playable characters. Can summon puppets to fight for her, and has a lot of skills which grant invulnerability. *'Dainn (Wizard):' One of the playable characters. Has many skills and combos, and good burst damage. *'Dark Eir (Dark Princess, Deir):' One of the playable characters. Capable of healing and dealing damage, but excelling in neither. Has good survivability. *'Dexterity (Dex):' Stat which increases critical chance and maximum damage of normal attacks, and reduces cooldown time. In DEX-Type classes, the critical chance increase and cooldown time reduction is even greater, and it also increases the chance to immobilize. *'Down Attack:' An attack that hits fallen targets. Press spacebar to use. E *'Eir (Healer):' One of the playable characters, best known for her healing and support capsules. *'Endurance (Endu, Eframe, Immune to Immobilization):' If a buff or skill has this effect, the user cannot be knocked down or interrupted, and will not die. However, the user still takes full damage. Some debuffs and skills can ignore this effect. **Full endurance: The player is immune to almost all knock downs. For example, Dark Eir's Bloody Contract. **Partial endurance: The player is immune to some attacks, but not others. For example, Sieg's Protective Fortitude. F *'Fantastic Save (Fake Ress):' Saving a player who has fallen and is at 0 HP by healing them, preventing them from dying. Some buffs which increase HP may also be used, but will not show the 'Fantastic Save' effect. Some heals cannot target players who are on the ground, unless another player stands on top of them. *'Finishing Blow+(++):' An additional effect gained at certain levels of some skills. The final hit of the skill hits additional times equal to the number of +. *'Free:' Without cost or payment. Free items are available from the Item Store for 0 L Coin. G *'Gaon (Spearman):' One of the playable characters. Slow, but powerful. *'Guild Bank:' Storage shared amongst members of a guild. Guild leaders may redeem guild points for items for their guild bank, as well as manage their guild bank at ramancha.net. H *'Hard Knockdown (HKD):' An attack which forcefully knocks down a target. Can be used to cancel certain boss or stage mechanics. Will end air combos. I *'Intelligence (Int):' Stat which increases maximum MP, healing amount of most healing skills, and critical damage of magic (elemental) skills. It has no effect on physical (non-elemental) skills or normal attacks. In INT-type classes, the increase in magical critical damage is even greater, and it also increases the chance to immobilize. *'Iris (Flame Witch):' One of the playable characters. A short range attacker with useful party buffs. *'Item Store:' Store that sells mostly Fashionable items. Uses L Coin, which is obtainable by donating. Except for free (0 L Coin) items, all items are non-functional, and are only for cosmetics. K *'Kali (Satanic Bard):' One of the playable characters, best known for her ability to restore allies' MP. *'Krieg (Templar):' One of the playable characters. A close range attacker who can also heal and support allies. L *'L Coins:' Currency obtained by donating. Used for purchasing items in the Item Store. All items purchasable by L Coins are purely cosmetic, and do not provide any functional advantage. *'Lime (Combat Slime):' One of the playable characters. Has various transformations skills, and can spit out potions to help party members. M *'Myth:' Starting from level 65, myth stages may be unlocked. Myth stages, and the myth equipment they drop, have significantly higher stats than regular stages and items. However, myth items cannot be used outside of myth. Any item which requires rebirth is a myth item. P *'Perseus:' The PVP square. *'Pisces:' The fishing square. This square has no NPCs, and is only used for fishing. Players may also fish in Aquarius, the normal square. *'Polls:' A system on the website in which players may discuss and vote on various topics concerning the future development of the game. Players are rewarded for participation, but will have poll privileges revoked if they abuse or spam. *'Promotional:' A category in the item store which offers items with limited stock. *'PVP Characters:' When a character is created with PVP in their name, they will become a PVP Character. They start at level 75, but may only be used for PVP. R *'Ralph (Fighter):' One of the playable characters. A close range attacker who is the fastest in the game. *'Ranked Challenges:' A system in which players compete amongst themselves for prizes. The objectives change periodically. *'Rebirth (RB):' A system available to characters who have reached level 60. Upon completing the rebirth quest and rebirthing, the level cap will be removed, and new skills will be unlocked. Each character may only rebirth once. The character's level will NOT be reset. *'Relic:' A rare drop from myth bosses that may be crafted into equipment. *'Resistance:' A stat which reduces incoming damage from a specific element by the listed amount, up to a maximum of half of the original damage. Resistance may be reduced to below 0 with debuffs; a target with negative resistance against an element takes increased damage from that element. *'Ryan (Bounty Hunter):' One of the playable characters. Good range and AoE. S *'Secret Boss:' An additional boss that may spawn at the end of a regular boss, if certain conditions are met during the stage. *'Set Effect:' Bonus effects for equipping multiple parts of a set. Only applicable to some sets. *'Sieg (Knight):' One of the playable characters. A stereotypical tank character. *'Space Reset:' Continuing an air combo after dropping the opponent, by using a down attack (spacebar), and taking advantage of the brief moment when the opponent stands up to start another air combo. *'Stage Invite (SI):' An invitation to join a stage from within the stage. Can be sent by typing "/si" or "/invite", followed by the receipient's name, prior to the start of the stage. Spamming other players with unsolicited stage invites is against the terms of service. *'Strength (Str):' Stat which increases damage all normal attacks and skills. It affects both physical and magical skills equally. Note that there is no such thing as a Str-type class; Str has the same effect for everyone. *'Suffocation (Choke):' A player with this effect will collapse when they reach 0 HP, regardless of any buffs or effects they may have. Can bypass endurance. T *'Tia (Thief):' One of the playable characters. Powerful when attacking from behind. *'Ticket:' A system on the website from which players may report issues to members of staff. *'Trinkets:' Fashionable items which have no visual appearance, but activate when a specific skill is used. Trinkets deal no damage, and are purely cosmetic. U *'Underworld:' Stages in which the enemies have high stats. Myth gear may not be used, and players will have to rent underworld items for their stats to be on par with the enemies. V *'Vitality (Vit):' Stat which increases maximum HP, and critical damage of normal attacks and physical (non-elemental) skills. It has no effect on magical (elemental) skills. In VIT-type classes, the increase in physical critical damage is even greater, and it also increases the chance to immobilize. Y *'Yuki (Ice Wizard):' One of the playable characters. Has several skills that can slow or restrict enemy movement. Category:New Players